I WALK THE LINE
by Teen-Fangirl02
Summary: I wasn't suppose to be here, heck I'm not even from here. I just happened to run to fast. Who am I, you ask? My name is Beatrice Allen, and I'm the fastest girl alive. First in the: Heros Rising Chronicles
1. Prologue

I wasn't suppose to be here, heck I'm not even from here. I just happened to run too fast.

Who am I, you ask? My name is Beatrice Nora Allen, and I'm the fastest girl alive.

When I was barely six weeks old my mom was killed by a man in yellow lighting, to make matters worse my dad got the blame for her murder and was sent to Prison. Ever since then, my older brother and I lived with Detective Joe West and his daughter Iris.

Anyway, long story short of the past two/three years. Twelve years had past since that fateful night, Barry was now working at CCPD as a forensic scientist/crime scene investigator, Iris was studying to be a journalist, and as for me, I was struggling to fit in at school. Life was normal. Til' one night in Barry's lab, the day when Star Lab's particle accelerator was supposed to be activated. It exploded, and we were struck by lightning caused by it. After nine months in a coma, we woke up and got speed powers from the dark matter from the accelerator.

Blah, blah, blah befriended Cico and Caitlin. Became Central City's crime fighting duo (The Flash Sparks ). Blah, blah, found the man who murder our mom, who turns out to be a evil speedster from the future. Went back in time, and I met my mom for the first time, then came back in time. Defeated Reverse-Flash. Accidentally opened up breaches to another dimension, with more deadlyMeta-humans. (That was a head ache) Blah, blah, Our biological Dad finally got free. (Family reunion, yay!)

Visited Earth - 2. Meeting my doppelgänger. ( That was fun). Blah, Blah, getting tricked by Zoom. Being trapped in the Speed Force. ( Don't ask). Getting out of the Speed Force. Seeing my dad...die by Zoom. Beating Zoom in his own game.

Through it all, my brother and I stuck together, supported each other, and fought together til' the very end. We were inseparable. Until the night Berry told us he messed up the are life by creating a world called Flashpoint. Let's just say some words were said, and I ran off to far.. literally.

Now I'm stuck here at Earth - 199999. Seaching every possible way to get back home, but until then I suppose I could do some Avenging.


	2. Chapter One

**_Central City, Earth 1_**

 _Life can change in a flash, either by a person, or a decision, or even one's sentence. For the better or for the worse. I for one should know, but as I look back I don't know If I would do things differently or not. My name is Beatrice Allen and today is the day my world changed, or should I say universe?_

️

"Thanks, Iris for talking me into to seeing this, I'm feeling better already," I thank my sister as we approach the cinema.

"It's my pleasure Tris, I feel like we hardly see each other anymore,"

"We see each other almost every day at S.T.A.R Labs." I pointed out, pushing a strand of my ginger hair behind my ear.

"You know what I mean," She teasingly nudged me and giving me a soft smile. I suppose she did had a point though. Ever since Dad and Iris's fight, we barely get to spend any sisterly time together without any crazy meta terrorizing the city.

We were literally next in line to get the tickets when I felt a buzzing in my back pocket. Knowing what it was, I groaned and hesitantly got my phone out to look at it: Meta alert.. again.

"Meta alert, you know what that means,"

"Can't Berry get this one?" I pleaded, with my best-begging face."hey, don't look at me like that, I was looking forward to seeing some Chris Hemsworth action too, but we have a responsibility to the city. "

I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I grumbled, "for the record, Tom Hiddleston is hotter than Chris Hemsworth."

"Tris."

I nodded, "Right, sorry." We hooked arms, then I sped the both of us to S.T.A.R. Labs. _I guess Avengers: Age of Ultron would have to wait until this crisis is over_ I thought.

️

"Where's Barry?" Dad questioned. As if on cue, Berry raced into Cortex. "Guys I need tell you all the something.. the truth," he said nervously.

"What do you mean by the truth?" I cocked my head in confusion and crossed my arms as well. This is weird, what's making Berry so worked up?

Berry took a deep shaky breath then said, "Um.. after everything with Zoom, after he killed my dad, I um wasn't in the best space. I felt the only way to fix it is to run back in time and save my mom, so I traveled back in time ." He explained. _Wait, what?_

"So you stopped the Reverse-Flash from killing your mom?" Caitlin asked Berry. I flinched when she mentioned evil Wells, no matter what that man always seems to turn up one way or another.

I looked at Berry, waiting patiently for his answer. He nodded, "Yeah."

"Wait, so Mom is alive?" I asked my older brother softly.

Barry turned to me and gave me a sad smile then went on, "She was. For a few months, I lived with her and Dad and you too Sis. My life was completely different. I wasn't even the Flash for the most of it."

"I don't understand. You created a whole other existence. How is it possible?" Wally asked confusedly.

"Okay, um... it's sort of like this," Barry walked to the whiteboard and drawn a straight line, "this is the timeline. This is is the point where we exist right now. And this is past the point where my mom was murdered. When I saved her, I created a whole new reality; a new timeline. I was living in a-."

"A mirror universe." Cisco and I finished Berry's sentence simultaneously. _Like what happened to Marty in the movie Back To The Future part ii, he came back to an alternate version of 1985 after he went to the future._

"This one was called Flashpoint." Said Berry.

"But you left it, why?" Iris asked.

"Life there started to get out of control. This guy, Clariss, he was also a speedster there, a bad one. His name was the Rival. So, I um decided to run back in time again in hopes of resetting the timeline to the way things were supposed to be."

"Why do I have a feeling there's a but coming," I said uneasily. This is madness. Barry was right it doses sound insane, but at least it explains why he was acting weird that last couple of days.

Barry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "But when I came back things weren't the same."

"You mean people. Like us." Said Caitlin.

"Yeah, I created another timeline. Uh, it's the one we're living in now. It's not as different as the last one. Not in large ways, but in some ways, smaller ways an uh, meaningful ways for all of you or anybody close to me. And I can't ever really put it back together."

"That's a lot to take in Barry," Joe said, as shocked as everyone else. At this point, I was in tears. I couldn't believe what I hearing. How could Barry do this?

Barry nodded, "Yeah, it is."

"We got along in that other life, my dad and I. Didn't we? Iris asked Berry, " that's why you've been working so hard to get us talking again."

"Alright, here the thing. Uh, I'll tell you what's different, all of you. If you want to know, but you have to live with those differences because I can't change it again. But a least you guys will know, and you all deserve to have that choice."

"So you decided it was okay to change the things when someone in your family dies, but when it's someone in my family," Cisco said, before storming out of the Cortex.

 _Wait, If Flashpoint caused Cisco's brother to die and caused a rift between Iris and Dad's relationship, then I wonder if Henry- no! No no no no, It couldn't. It just couldn't.. right?_

"Tris... Tris." Barry called, causing me to snap out of my thoughts, I turned to Barry.

"Are you ok?" He asked worryingly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know," I said, before walking out of the Cortex.

️

I was in my room watching Jessica Jones on my tablet when I head a message alert on my phone. Without thinking I opened it.

 **Turbo Bro** ️ **:**

 _Hey, are you up?_

I paused. Since Barry told everyone about Flashpoint, I've been trying to avoid him as much as I could. Which has been actually pretty easy lately, since Barry been focusing on training Jessie to be a speedster.

Before I could reply to the text, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I said, as I put my tablet aside.

There was a loud creak sound when a familiar face opened my door. Barry and I used to always joke that the house hunted or something.

"Hey," Barry greeted awkwardly.

"Hi," I replied softly.

"We're about to put on a movie on if you wanna join?" Barry suggested, as put hand in his pockets.

Not knowing what to say, I nodded like an idiot.

So here we were the two of us; brother and sisters, The Flash and Sparks in my room. Just standing here. Neither one of us looking at the other. Did I mention this WAS SO AWKWARD?

 _Why didn't tell me this in the first place? Why things had to change? Why couldn't you just stay at the house? Weren't we enough?_ Thousands of unanswered questions swarmed in my brain. That's it I just have- no need to know.

"Look." We both said simultaneously.

"You go first." Said Berry

I exhaled deeply in temp to control my emotions. "Why didn't you tell me about Flashpoint earlier? I'm your sister, I should be at least the first person you tell when you mess up."

My brother sighed and took a seat next. "You wouldn't have understood. After losing Dad I didn't want -."

I clutched my jaw. That's it, I had enough. My blood started to boil and I started to lose it, "Wouldn't understand?" I practically yelled, "Mom, Dad, Ronnie, Eddie, Laurel, and now Henry. After all those deaths, after everything I've been through too, you didn't think I would have any idea what it's like to lose the people I care about? " As I said these things the tears I've been trying to hold finally fell through.

"What happened to together or not at all Berry?" I whispered.

Barry stayed quiet.

I looked at brother in disbelief. "I-I can't believe this," I choked, "I can't believe you, Barry." I had enough of this. I needed to get out of here. I stood up from my bed and snatched my satchel bag and swing it over my shoulder. Barry quick on his feet stood up as well, but I stopped him.

"Don't, Berry just don't. I just need... I just need to get some air by myself." My words sounded so broken. "if anyone asks I'll be in Fawcett City for the rest of the weekend with Melody and Billy. "

I was climbing down the stairs when my presence was noticed.

"Is everything okay?" Iris asked, but ignore her and continued walking towards the door.

I didn't mean to rude but I was done, so done. Done with the endless lies. Done with people asking me if ok. Done with the useless concealing sessions. I just want to get away. I want to have things the way they were... was that too much to ask for?

When I was out of the house, I decided to take scenic route through the my city. I don't know why? I just felt like it.

All the pain - all the grief, I've kept inside for the past few years I focused it all on my speed.

I was running down Central City fast. Faster then I've ever been.

My lavender color lightning was ballistically sparking behind me.

Suddenly a black hole of shorts formed in front of me and consumed me in a snap.

After that everything became a blur to me. One moment I was running through my city, the next I was somewhere else.

When I finally stopped running, hit my head on something. When the dizziness passed I realized I was in some apartment maybe a house. _This couldn't be good_ I thought "where.. am I?" I asked myself puzzled and out of breath.

"I'll do you one better: Who are you?"

Slowly my body turned around. If my jaw could elongate, it would all over the floor by now. _The_ Robert Downey Jr. AKA Tony _freaking_ Stark himself, Is standing right in front of me.

" _Annabel?"_

 _Who the heck is Annabel?_ I was too in shock to even double think it, " Y-you're - but... how?" I managed to spit out before my vision became fuzzy once more. Unfortunately this time I blacked out.

"Jarvis, Get Cap and the team get them in here ASAP, I'm not going through this nuisance alone. And prepare that cell thing Hill installed last week."

"Yes, Mr. Stark."


	3. Chapter Two

**"Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore. "**

 **\- Dorothy Gale, The Wizard Of Oz**

 _When I was five years old, Berry took me on an adventure. Actually, we were running away to see are Dad in jail. But nevertheless, it was still an adventure. Of course eventually, Joe caught us, and we got grounded for the rest of the week._

 _Anyway, the point of the story is that it's ironic how no matter how many times Berry and I tried to run away, we always ended up back home. But this time, I don't think I'm going to end up home anytime soon._

~️~

The dizziness faded away, but my head felt as if it was going to burst. I might have a mild concussion? I wasn't sure, I would probably have to ask Caitlin, when I get back. By the way, where am I?

I had just gain my conscious once more, when I found myself in an unfamiliar room.

The room was completely white. It only small had a twin bed on the side. And the only view to the other side was also blocked, so I had no idea what awaited me on the other side.

This is exactly what I was afraid of. Did I get arrested? No, jails wouldn't be this luxurious let alone this white. Wait am I in a Asylum? At this point I was panicking.

Warily, I spun around the room taking in my surroundings, and most importantly looking for a way out.

"Hello?" I called out, but there was no answer.

In the infamous words of Han Solo: 'I had a bad feeling about this.'

My mind raced, trying to think of a way out of the situation.

 _Maybe I can phase through the door?_ I thought I laid my hands on the nearest wall.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself. I can do this...I can do this I thought, as I began to vibrate through the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A British robotic voice said.

I yelped shrilly and nearly jumped back in surprise.

"If you please allow me to contact Mr. Sta-"

I didn't hear the rest of what the speaker had said. I passed through the wall to the other side and zoomed out of here...

~️~

Now I know how Thomas felt in the Maze Runner. This building seemed to be like a endless labyrinth. Without knowing where I am or a map, I could be running in circles for all I know. But there was a few unexplored doors left. I couldn't give up just yet.

Seconds turned into minutes as I continued to search for a way out.

"Please be the exit." I muttered to myself as I was about to go through another door. I was inches away of turning the door knob, when I stopped dead as I heard a voice.

"For the last time, Nat, I wasn't drunk."

Was that just me or was that the Robert Downey Jr. Then I remembered seeing him last night. No, that had to be a dream... Right? Maybe this was a Hollywood set and they arrested me for breaking an entry. But wouldn't Joe or at least Barry bailed me out or something? I'm so confused.

Should I retreat, or should I go on? But voice that came from the room sounded so like Robert Downey Jr. It could also be a trick.

I was fully aware of the risks, but my curiosity got the best of me. So I walked away from the door and tiptoed along the passage to other door with the voices and peeped in, only to reveal every fangirl/fanboy dream; all six Avengers actors and actress in the same room.

In other words I'm in Marvel haven.

Carefully, I pushed the door enough for me to crawl in.

If I could just take one step closer, I can take a picture to show Iris and Cisco later.

While I was trying to get a good angle for my photo, I accidentally knocked over a lamp.

 _This isn't good_ I thought.

"Alright Zigzag show yourself." Downey called out.

Of coarse, my first instinct was to run, but I knew it would make things worse. Maybe I could explain myself? And I won't be sent to jail.

"Ok, It's okay I just want to talk." I raised my arms as a sign of surrender as I leave my hiding place behind the furniture. Stepping between the two Actors.

"You're just a kid," Chris Evens stated, as he lowered his Captain America shield.

"I'm sure you have a lot questions." I said.

"No shit Sherlock." Mumbled Robert Downey Jr.

"Stark."

"What? A twelve year old breaks into one the most secure places in the middle of the night and you're not a bit curious?" Said Robert Downey Jr.

 _'I'm fourteen'_ I wanted to say, but knew It was best to keep my mouth shut.

"Wait! Did you just say Star-." And then it suddenly hit me. I wasn't in a Hollywood Set, talking with actors. I was in a another multiverse, talking with the real freaking Avengers.

"Holy crap!" I went weak in the knees. I felt someone grabbed me by the arm to keep me from tumbling to the floor.

I looked up at the person who caught me. "I..I -y-you're C-captain America," I blurted out and started at the man out of time, before turning my gaze at the man on my left. "and you're Tony Stark!" I added in utter shock. And then to the other Avengers. "You guys are the Avengers!"

This was definitely not good I thought.

How could this happen? Then I remember how extremely fast I was running last night. Did I..did I really just ran through the multiverses?

Once I regained control of myself, I took a deep breath and began to explain my dilemma, "Ok, I'm not sure how to tell you guys this, actually even I don't what even happened really I -," I started to rambled.

"Kid,"

"Oh, Right sorry.. .It just how do tell a person your from another multiverse? Where you guys are Actors and Actress portraying my favorite comic superheroes. I mean - oh."

 _Well, that could've gone worse._

I said it suddenly like that, just blurted it out, and by there expressions it caught them off guard. _I guess they didn't see that coming._

"What I'm telling you guys is the truth! My name is Beatrice Allen and-." I was trying to explain more, but Tony cut me off.

"If that was true,then why can JARVIS find any record of you?" Tony question, while crossing his arms.

Ooh, so that was JARVIS back in my cell, that makes sense now I thought.

"Like I said before I'm not from this earth." I reminded him.

"When you said 'not this Earth' What did you mean you that?" The Star Spangled man inquired.

"You guys heard of the multiverse theory right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tony replied.

"Well, most of us haven't." Clint spoke up. Oh yeah, I almost forgot he was here too. Oops. Poor Clint.

"It's the theory that explains that there's an infinite amount of universes - of earths as you might say. That all exists within similar reality." Tony clarified.

"Um, it's a bit more then that." I began, " those other universes - the other earths they do exist, but they vibrate at a different frequency. The only way to manipulate the frequency is for a object or person in my case run fast enough to possibly create a breach to travel between the multiverses."

"Extraordinary," Dr. Banner said in awe, "how were you able travel so fast?"

I shrugged,"Well," this was always the complex part when I had to explain my powers to some who found out my secret alias. I better just get it over with. In a blink of an eye, I sped around them and their headquarters.

"You're a allien?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

Why do people always assume that? I quickly shook my head, "No, I was struck by lightning during a Particle Acceleration explosion which released waves of dark matter."

"This is madness." Thor committed.

I snorted, "You can that again." I turned to the Asgardian. Oh my gosh, just look at those those biceps! Maybe Iris was right, perhaps Thor is the better brother.

"So you can just zip back to whatever Earth you came from and call it a day?" Questioned Rober - Tony.

I gave a nervous laugh, "Well the thing is, me coming here was an accident. I never jumped parallel dimensions or through time without meaning to before. So I have no idea how to get back."

"Cap, it's your call." Natasha badass Romanoff said.

All heads (including myself) turned to the righteous Dorito shape man.

"I don't see why not. You are welcome stay here as long as you need Miss Allen. And we'll be happy to help you anyway we can."

I couldn't help but squealed and hugged him."That's the best news I've heard the past two days. Thank you.. thank you," I said in relief, in my surprise he hugged back.

"Your welcome Kid." Captain Rogers smiled.

"Ok, first things first though, food. I have to consume at least 10,000 calories a day."

"I swear this day gets weirder and weirder." Tony groaned, as he rubbed his temples.


End file.
